


No Nice Guys Here

by soonwoo (historiologies)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, More tags to be added as more drabbles are written i guess, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, vaguely idolverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historiologies/pseuds/soonwoo
Summary: A collection of smutty Soonwoo drabbles.--01. Touché02. Let's Play





	1. 01. Touché

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway sometimes I get these moods where I just want to write little drabbles of filth. It's cathartic, I find.
> 
> These drabbles may or may not be connected, may occupy the same or different universes, including Idolverse. But, like, whatever. It's PWP!

Wonwoo grunts as his back hits the wall backstage, shoulders slamming into the plywood, but whatever noise of pain he emits is swallowed up, consumed by Soonyoung’s eager mouth, desperate little sounds evaporating into the air as their tongues curled in and around each other’s. Their fingers are hot brands pushing underneath garments and carving pathways, and Wonwoo can’t think, not when Soonyoung’s hands are dancing along his ribcage, pressing patterns into his stomach, scrabbling at the clasp of his jeans; he stretches, then, yearning and restless and absolutely on his way to being wrecked out of his mind. He lets out a little sigh of triumph when Soonyoung finally unsnaps the catch of his pants, runs his hands through Soonyoung’s hair when Soonyoung’s palm delves into his underwear to circle around his cock. 

He exhales roughly, mouth detaching from Soonyoung’s to tuck into his neck, teeth nipping at his exposed collarbones, hips canting into his grip. His hands fall from the other’s hair to his shoulders, narrow but strong, and Wonwoo wants nothing more than to tear at the fabrics covering them so he can lick, suck, mark at the pale length of his neck, the delicate curve of his shoulder. 

Something about Soonyoung always fills Wonwoo with a sense of bone-deep want, there is nothing in him that doesn’t want to feel close to him, that doesn’t constantly think about the way their skin slides together when there is nothing in between, the way their mouths fit over each other’s and breathe as one, the way their muscles tense and clench around each other when they’re thrusting into each other and bringing each other to climax. After a show is no place to be doing this, but Wonwoo is feeling particularly needy after leaving Soonyoung out cold for most of the day, at his most capricious and moody best.

“Fuck, Wonwoo, no hickeys. We agreed.”

Wonwoo hums, tongue flicking out to soothe the mark he’d just nibbled at, there, at the little ridge near the spot he favored so much. God, Soonyoung is looking at him now, eyebrows furrowed, clothing stretched so unceremoniously to create huge patches of exposed skin. He wants to sink his teeth in so desperately.

Immediately the pressure around his cock gone as Soonyoung presses him against the wall with both hands, eyes hidden. A thumb perches against Wonwoo’s lips, and he takes the digit in, sucking boldly against the flat of it, tasting himself.

“I said, no hickeys,” Soonyoung growls. He presses a knee between Wonwoo’s legs, lets Wonwoo angle his hips just so. “You’re a bad boy.”

Soonyoung’s pupils dilate when Wonwoo worries his thumb to its first knuckle, sucking lewdly on it. “Neither of us are very nice anyway,” Wonwoo retorts, amusedly.

The other boy smirks. “Touche. Your room or mine tonight?”


	2. Let's Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We call this action, in medias res.

Soonyoung is a vision against the white of his sheets, head thrown back, throat exposed. “Fuck, Wonwoo, fuck,” he repeats, unintelligible, a blabbering mess, hands reaching out for any part of the other to hold. Wonwoo is eager, climbs back up to straddle Soonyoung again, hand reaching down to guide his cock inside him. His breath hitches at the way the head breaches him so easily, and he whines, pleased when his knees sink into the mattress and Soonyoung’s length fills him up so completely. Full, so full, all he ever wants is to never not be this full, this complete ever again, and he tightens around Soonyoung involuntarily, whimpering.

“You sound so pretty, baby,” Soonyoung rasps, running hands over Wonwoo’s trembling thighs, encouraging them to lock and hold on. “So pretty for me. Just for me.” Wonwoo’s ears prick at the praise, his cock straining for attention. Soonyoung moves a little, lifting Wonwoo’s ass and before Wonwoo can exhale, hands are gripping him around the waist to guide him. Up and down, up and down, an erratic rhythm that matched the hammering of Wonwoo’s pulse. He aches so desperately, wants Soonyoung to hurry the fuck up and just fill him to the utmost brim.

“Just for you--only you— _Soonyoung_ ,” Wonwoo ends on a whine when Soonyoung aims a particularly vicious thrust into him and he finally hits the spot that takes Wonwoo’s breath away. “There, there, fuck, harder. Fuck me harder.” Any inhibition is thrown out the window as he arches his back, the curve of it grazing Soonyoung’s knees, and widens his knees to make room for Soonyoung, moaning wantonly as Soonyoung grits his teeth and pistons his cock in and out of Wonwoo’s hole at a furious pace. His face contorts, twists, the grunts coming out of him like they’re being pushed out by the sheer force of Soonyoung’s thrusts.

“Wonwoo, fuck, Wonwoo—”

“Soonyoung, just--touch me some more, god,” Wonwoo begs, voice threatening to break. He’s chasing his orgasm now, the precipice of it threatening to tear him apart, but he craves the tension, the break, the fall. His cock is leaking pre-cum and the jostling has it smearing against his stomach.

“Fuck, okay, ahh,” Soonyoung spits out; he maneuvers them both onto their side and he slips out of Wonwoo momentarily. Wonwoo whines, pressing himself close to Soonyoung while reaching down to guide him back inside. He rests his forehead against Soonyoung’s sweat-matted bangs and exhales, eyes closed, lips fluttering against the other’s plump cheek, the corner of his lips.

“You won’t break me,” Wonwoo murmurs. Then he follows it up with a smirk. “But I’d like to see you try.”

Soonyoung surges forward and presses his lips against Wonwoo’s, mouths open and hungry. He’s eager to match the pace he set earlier, and Wonwoo is eager to let him, bending forward so that the angle Soonyoung hits is closer to the mark, teeth nibbling at Soonyoung’s pouty bottom lip until he snarls.

“If that’s how you want to play…” Soonyoung says, before rolling Wonwoo onto his back and pulling him against him until Wonwoo’s legs are hanging off Soonyoung’s elbows. “Let’s play.”

They reach out to kiss each other, meeting halfway.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at @allthatconfetti on Twitter and on curiouscat, if you have any questions or suggestions, idk.


End file.
